Oz: Broken Kingdom
Oz: Broken Kingdom is a moblie RPG game that takes place in an alternate Oz setting created by Nexon Inc and This Game Studio. It was released to some Android and iOS systems around the world on July 7th, 2016 but it did not come to the US until September 14th. Game Description: Battle the Great Darkness that has cast its shadow across the peaceful Land of Oz. Join the kingdom's brave new heroine Ophelia Shen, along with Oz's legendary heroes – Tin Man, Lion, and Scarecrow – as they embark on an epic quest to stop the rising evil, restore the balance of magic, and return the kingdom to its rightful glory. COMMAND a cast of new and classic Oz heroes in breathtaking turn-based combat. EVOLVE your heroes to Legendary levels of power. SUMMON incredible abilities to crush fearsome enemies and rally the kingdom to your side. EXPLORE the dark corners of Oz, solve the thrilling mystery, and restore the balance between Good and Evil. DOMINATE other opponents in the Arenas of Oz to climb the leaderboards and advance through the leagues. UNLEASH UNIMAGINABLE POWER With the combined might of Tin Man, Lion, Scarecrow, and mysterious newcomer Ophelia at your call, face the growing evil that is corrupting the source of all magic in Oz. Evolve each hero into powerful new forms, upgrade their unique abilities to devastate your enemies, and harness powerful gemstones to become a force for Good the likes the Kingdom has never known! FIGHT TO SAVE THE REALM Battle hordes of fiendish foes, beastly bosses, and nightmarish minions terrorizing the once-peaceful Kingdom of Oz. Dare to journey through the sinister Munchkin countryside, the perilous halls of Glinda’s Castle, and the many shadowy lands beyond – to shine the light of Goodness before the Great Darkness engulfs the entire realm. COLLECT MIGHTY ABILITIES Collect unique and powerful abilities to summon the forces of strength, nature, and magic. Level up your heroes’ abilities to battle and cripple your enemies. Prepare to unleash your might! DOMINATE OPPONENTS IN THE ARENAS OF OZ Challenge other players in real-time PVP to see who has the mightiest hero, strongest abilities, most epic battle companions, and the best strategy! Join fellow players in guilds, collect and train mighty companions, and showcase your battle prowess against others. Climb the leaderboards, earn rewards, and advance to the greatest leagues. Plot When Dorothy Gale and the Wizard of Oz vanished, the Kingdom of Oz was struck by dark magic and it was up to Queen Ozma who used a magical pool to summon someone who can save it. Ophelia Shen had stowed away with her cat upon a cargo ship's lifeboat which got caught in a storm. It would be assumed that the ship made it safely but the storm disloged her lifeboat as she found herself in Oz. Her cat was unconcious but magical crystals transformed her pet into a talking crystal cat. Upon arriving, she encounters Winged Monkies who attacked her but Ozma from afar guides her through a Magic Picture in defeating them. After this, a mysterious wicked witch appears and steals the cat while claiming Ozma is a false Queen. Ophelia heads to the Emerald City and meets with Ozma in person who tells her that she needs to get the aid of Oz's legendary heroes in order to defeat the newly rescurrected Wicked Witch of the East. Gameplay Each playable character has various attacks to choose from based on mana. There are four types of attacks which vary on effectiveness on certain enemies. After winning a battle, a certain ability can be leveled up to be more powerful. Also ablities can be leveled up or earned through throwing special coins into the Pool of Wonders in the Emerald City. Characters (first four bios based on info given by Nexon with additional notes) *Ophelia Shen: Orphaned and living on the war-torn streets of South Asia (unclear which country), she vowed to escape and fight for a new life. She stowed away inside a cargo ship heading towards parts unknown. Never did she dream of embarking upon an adventure that would transport her to the mysterious dark lands of Oz. Newly transformed, armed, and empowered by unknown Oz, she is thrown into battle alongside legendary heroes and her constant companion, the Crystal Cat. *Scarecrow: He has come a long way from his early days guarding cornfields in Munchkin Country. After many adventures alongside his friends, the once-ruler of Oz dedicated years to mastering magic under the tutelage of Glinda, Ozma, and the Wizard of Oz. Faced now with the encroaching darkness and missing some of his dearest friends, he seeks the source of evil and will defeat whatever awaits him. *Tin Man: Steady, stalwart, fair, and just, Nick Chopper is Oz's shield and sword. Beloved by his people, he rules Winkie Country from his Tin Palace, but since the troubles began he once again raises his axe and sets out in defense of Ozites everywhere. In combat, he is single-minded, inevitably cutting down one foe after another while weathering even the most determined onslaught. *Lion: With a roar that can be heard in even the farthest reaches of Oz, the King of the Beasts welcomes battle with his claws, teeth, and magical bracers. Fully aware (and perhaps somewhat haunted) by his cowardly past, he embraces bravado and aggression, sometimes recklessly, rather than succumb to fear. Regardless, he is a constant and loyal force for good to his friends. To the enemies of Oz, he is a deadly force of nature. *Queen Ozma: The ruler of Oz through being hidden away aids Ophelia through the magic picture. *Jinjur: After trying to gain control of the Emerald City long ago, she now uses her skills to control the Arena. *Wicked Witch of the East: Brought back from the dead by dark forces, she resides in her sister's castle (unknown if she is back too) and controls the Flying Monkies. *Shaggy Man and the Sawhorse: These two travel together and help alert those in the Emerald City of enemy advances which they can repell up to a certain point with a love magnet. Trivia *Instead of the Princess title, Ozma is now considered a Queen. *Like Ophelia, Dorothy was caught up in a storm on a ship and transported to Oz in Ozma of Oz *The game makes some references to the 1939 film such as a red brick circle in Munchkin Town along with other things mentioned in dialogue. *There are unmanned red hot air balloons flying about the land which is a reference to the Wizard's own hot air balloon. *The Crystal Cat is similar to the Glass Cat. *Paintings depicting members of the development team appear in some of the room levels. Videos Gallery BKMap.jpeg|Gameplay Map BKCom.jpg|Combat Scene BKDrag.jpg|Boss Battle: Dragon BKArena.jpeg|Arena Co-Op Mode BKMonkey.jpg|Winged Monkey Battle Links *Official website: ozbrokenkingdom.com Category:Oz Video Games